Till death are we free
by xXFluffultasticXx
Summary: Away in a place for the mentally unstable, shall Love blossom. Yea shitty summery but what's to do about it?


Blonde. That's all I could see, that color. I hated it because it was the color of _her_ hair. She had called herself Tsunade Senju, aka my Physiatrist, or as I like to call her, the bitch who stabs my arm. So far I've decided I'm here due to my friends, or as the doc said skitz. Meaning the voices in my head will get me in trouble. Dr. Senju had been my fourth and final doctor; she walked away saying "That isn't a girl that's a monster, a she-devil. Having her in this facility will be your down fall." I do have to say I was surprised she only lasted five minutes in my room, let's just say I thought aloud and most things I pondered were bloody. This is how I ended up locked in a cell to die; I did have an I-pod …only one song I needed. It was my song, Sell Your Soul by Hollywood undead. It was just how tormented I was, cause I'd felt like I had sold my very soul.

I was admitted due to a few, how do you say, accidents? Well bluntly put I murdered my family in a panic attack. The voice wouldn't stop; she caused a never ending headache she was practically killing me from the inside out. When I came around my sisters organs were spilled on me, my mother's neck snapped off her shoulders. Oh and my father he was the worst, I had hacked him apart to the point only his head was connected to his torso. I was found crying over my mother's body, the police didn't send me to jail, but to the asylum I currently reside in on this day. The only reason for this was the pity they felt for me. I don't understand why though, I mean I killed my family, in cold blood if I don't say so myself.

In the time I had been locked away, I'd fallen in love. Amazing you think, me I thought if I was going to fall for anyone, they'd have to be locked away forever with me. Alone, in separate cells, for the rest of our living days. Yes indeed I would be here to die alone at least that's what I originally thought. That was until I meet Sasori Akasuna.

Sasori had been here as a replacement for his younger cousin for 12 years. All I knew was he hated his family and took the sentence that his identical cousin was to receive. Some time ago I found out that his uncle was assassinated, along with his father, and great aunt. I had met him the first time I came into the social room. I had been dead set on bugging him, that I somehow ended you straddling him with my head on his shoulder while he read. After that when I was in the room, nowhere near him, he'd drag me over to him again till we were forced to the confinement cells. Weeks later he'd ask me to be his black dahlia. I was astonished I was so happy I squealed, and I DO NOT squeal. Only if I'd known then what was to become of us.

Flash forward two years of love, and add in a date. A date you ask, yes a date of death. The date he would leave me to suffer. I haven't been able to stand the silence since I meet Sasori.

_

The date  
>Today we died. I decided I can't and won't live without him. Together side by side, in matching chairs, strapped in and smiling as if we were in a children's candy store. We were fine with death, for the matter we both wanted to die, and being together in death well all the better for the other, cause there would be no wait in heaven or hell, which ever we were sent toward. The chairs came to a slow mild shock, only testing our nerves. I figured out that my beloved family was watching us die, just that simple thought made me giddy. I hoped that the boy could see what he caused. I hoped his cousins would start in bewilderment as we twitched to death. The steady increase of volts was a nagging reminder of my time left in the world of mortals. "I love you" we murmured to the other. A silence incased the room, the static finally reached the point of hurting, and I winced as it began to burn. All I heard was a faint 'it'll be over soon love' from Sasori. In my final moments I thought. I am Sakura Haruno lover of Sasori Akasuna, and a mental asylums worst nightmare. What a way to die ne?<p>

A/N Ok I feel the end was sorta rushed through, but truth be told I was really just loving the idea of it. Ya know dying face to face with you lover and having people watch a room away and being able to smirk about it. Oh well at least someone will hopefully like this…REVIEW PLEASE!~ By the way if you have like an idea for a Sakura x ?, and you want someone to write it for you, I shall be honored to!


End file.
